Te quiero  No lo digas, sabes que no es posible
by alele22
Summary: Esta historia trata del amor prohibido de Rose y Scorpius, una pareja que simplemente me tiene fascina… jajajaja.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me llamo Alexandra, pero podéis llamarme Alele, como hacen mis amigos, Alele es un mote que me puso un profesor mío del colegio que se llama Pepe, nos puso uno a cada alumno, es como una especie de Remus Lupin, súper simpático, divertido, y con el único profesor que tienes ganas de ir a clase, bueno no es tremendamente guapo, ni inglés, ni es un hombre lobo, ni siquiera es joven.

Bueno depuse de esta leve introducción hacia mi persona os dejo una pequeña sinopsis sobre lo que trata mi historia.

Esta historia trata del amor prohibido de Rose y Scorpius, una pareja que simplemente me tiene fascina… jajajaja.

Obviamente no soy J.K.R sino os aseguro que no estaría aquí estaría de viaje y de compras todo el día.

Es mi primera historia en fanfictions así que ser buenos con migo.

_**Capitulo**__** 1**_

-¡RON! - Hermione gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Que pasa cariño? - Pregunto el aludido.

- ¡El bebe! - Dijo entrecortadamente - ¡Ya viene! - Volvió a gritar.

Por si alguno se ha perdido, estamos en los diecinueve años después de la batalla final, después de la que Ron y Hermione, así como Harry y Ginny, se han casado.

Harry y Ginny han tenido a James Sirius Potter Weasley, y están esperando a Albus Severus Potter Weasley.

Por el otro lado, Hermione y Ron están esperando a Rose Jean Weasley Granger, o bueno, la estaban esperando, pues por lo que hemos podido leer, ¡El bebe está en camino!

Rápidamente Ron llevó a Hermione al hospital, y llamó al resto de la familia.

- ¿Entrará el padre del bebe con su esposa? - Le preguntó a Ron un medimago.

- Sí, claro - Dijo este.

- No, por supuesto que no - contraataco su mujer.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero entrar a ayudar - le dijo Ron a Hermione enfadado.

- Pues no nos vas a ayudar mucho, si en medio del parto te desmallas - Le dijo Hermione.

- Está bien - Le dijo Ron - Pero si necesitas algo estoy aquí fuera.

Y así, con un beso de despedida, Hermione entro en la sala de partos.

Como ya habréis notado, las cosas no han cambiado mucho, Ron y Hermione siguen discutiendo en los momentos menos oportunos, Hermione sigue ganando siempre, Ron sigue perdiendo, y este sigue siendo igual de esquizofrénico (nervioso, por eso Hermione no le deja entrar en la sala con ella) como siempre.

Después de tres horas de parto, el medimago salió y le dijo a Ron que ya podía entrar.

-¿Qué tal estas, mi amor? - le pregunto Ron a su esposa.

- Muy bien cariño, cansada, pero feliz - le contestó Hermione - Mira a nuestra niña, se parece a ti - le dijo extendiéndole un bulto envuelto en mantas.

Ron cogió con cuidado a su pequeño milagro y lo destapó un poco. Al hacerlo vio a la niña más guapa que había visto en su vida. Rose era pequeña, pelirroja, con ojos azules y muchas pecas, todas la reglas necesarias para ser una verdadera Weasley, pero por otro lado se parecía mucho a Hermione y tenía los ojos más abiertos que dos bolas de billar, lo que aseguraba, que en un futro, no tal lejano, Rose sería tan lista como su madre.

Y así, entre risas, halagos y lagrimas, Rose Jean Weasley Granger conoció al resto de su familia y amigos.

- Harry, Ginny - llamó Ron, a su hermana y cuñado. - A Hermione y a mí nos haría mucha ilusión que fuerais los padrinos de Rose, creemos que si nos pasara algo a nosotros, vosotros serias los más adecuados para cuidarla - dijo sin parar de mirar y sonreír a su pequeña.

- Por supuesto hermano, será un gran honor - le dijo Ginny.

- Claro, nos encantaría - siguió Harry. - Pero quiero que sepas que no os va a pasar nada a ninguno de los dos - le dijo tocándole la mejilla a su sobrina y ahijada.

- Lo sé, es solo por si acaso - le dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Queréis pasar a ver a Hermione? - Les preguntó, cambiando de tema, pues sabía que ese a Harry le ponía muy triste.

- Sí, claro - le siguió el rollo su hermana.

Pasaron los meses y estando en su casa juagando con su pequeña bebe, el matrimonio Weasley-Granger recibió la llamada de su eterno mejor amigo y ahora familia, Harry Potter de que el segundo de sus hijos, había nacido.

Albus era una copia exacta de su padre, solo le faltaban las gafas y la cicatriz. Eso le decía todo el mundo, y él respondía.

- Las gafas vale, pero la cicatriz no por favor.

No muy lejos de allí y no después de mucho tiempo, otro niño nacía.

Este era rubio y con ojos grises, muy parecido a su padre solo que con el toque dulce de su madre. Pero si lo mirabas bien, ya podías ver lo elegante y guapo que sería de mayor. Ese era Scorpius Hiperon Malfoy, si habeis oído bien, el hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

"Voy a pasar unos años, porque como ya sabéis la historia es de amor entre Rose y Scorpius, y cuando son bebes, como que mucho amor no puede haber."

Ya habían pasado once años desde el nacimiento de Rose, este año iría a Hogwarts, y nueve desde el de su hermano Hugo.

El matrimonio Weasley-Granger se encontraba en un parque viendo jugar a sus hijos, Rose con Albus y Hugo con Lily, la tercera y última hija del matrimonio Potter- Weasley. Por otro lado James el mayor de todos se había aburrido de esperar a sus amigos, y estaba persiguiendo a su hermano Albus por todo el parque.

-Mamá- Dijo este mientras corría con Rose detrás - James no para de molestarme - se quejaba y a la vez señalaba a su hermano, que no paraba de reírse.

- ¿Y qué te dice cariño? - preguntó Ginny con dulzura.

- No para de decirme que me van a poner en Slytherin - le dijo su hijo - Y que entonces seré la vergüenza de la familia - continuó Albus - Y al principio no me lo creía, pero me lo dice tanto que me lo estoy empezando a creer.

- James Sirius Potter, ¿cómo le dices eso a tu hermano? - Le dijo Ginny muy ofendida a su hijo.

- Solo era una broma, mamá, no era para tanto. - se excusó James.

Harry le mandó una mirada fea a su hijo mayor - Albus, si te ponen en Slytherin, no va a pasar nada, tu nombre, Severus, hace honor a uno de los directores de Hogwarts, y uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido en mi vida, y él era de Slytherin, pero si tanto te preocupa eso, cuando llegue el momento de la selección, podrás decirle al sombrero en que casa prefieres ir - le aseguró su padre al niño.

- Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor - dijo Albus.

- Pues irás, pero si vas a otra casa, quiero que sepas que no pasará nada, y que por supuesto, no serás la vergüenza de la familia.

- Está bien papá.

-Y tu señorito - le dijo Ginny a James - tú, te quedas aquí con nosotros.

El resro de la tarde pasó muy rápido, Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily jugaban felices, Hermione, Ron, Ginny Y Harry reian y James refunfuñaba.

Ya casi no quedaba verano, y Albus y Rose ya habían recibido su carta de Hogwarts, y estaban ilusionadísimos.

-Hugo, tu hermana y yo nos vamos a comprarle las cosas para Hogwarts - le dijo Hermione a su hijo pequeño.

- Vale ¿Y? – Pregunto el niño poniendo en pausa la partida de su videoconsola.

- No tonto, te lo dice por si quieres venir con nosotras - le explicó su hermana perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Lily va? - preguntó Hugo.

- No, solo viene Albus - contestó su madre.

- Pues entonces no voy - Dijo este volviéndose a su wii.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes - y se desaparecieron mediante desaparición conjunta.

Ya estaban en el callejón Diagón y casi terminando sus compras y se encontraron con el matrimonio Malfoy y su hijo.

-Herms, Ginn- les saludó Astoria.

-Hola Tory - dijeron las dos.

- Malfoy - Dijo Hermione.

- Granger - dijo Draco - Vamonos Astoria, aquí ha empezado a oler mal.

-¡Draco! -lo reprendió su esposa.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque su marido se los llevaba a ella y a su hijo a rastras.

- Mira que ese hombre es desagradable - dijo Ginny.

- Y mira que ella es simpática - contestó Hermione.

- Si, menuda familia - dijo la pelirroja - vamos chicos.

Pero Rose no oía nada, se había quedado mirando a aquel niño rubio que desde lejos le saludaba y cada vez se hacía más pequeño.

-Rose, vamos - le dijo su madre.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, vamos - contestó bajando de su nube.

Aquella noche ya en casa Rose abrió su diario y escribió:

Querido Diario:

Hoy hemos ido a hacer compras al Callejón Diagón y mamá me ha comprado un gato que se llama "Lucky", también me ha comprado una túnica, unos libros, un caldero y una varita.

Cuando ya estábamos casi acabando, nos hemos encontrado con una familia muy extraña, el padre era muy desagradable y la madre muy simpática, o al menos eso dicen mamá y tía Ginny, porque yo me he quedado como una tonta mirando al niño que los acompañaba, era rubio, con ojos grises y el más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida.

Espero que seamos amigos en Hogwarts.

Buenas Noches

Rose Weasley.

Dejad rewies por favor


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Expreso de Hogwarts**_

Rose no había dormido nada aquella noche, y es que estaba tan nerviosa que pensaba que le iba a estallar la cabeza, pero eso solo la hacía ponerse más nerviosa aun, porque si le estallaba la cabeza no podría ir a Hogwarts.

Se había pasado toda la noche haciendo y deshaciendo su baúl, hasta que su madre le llamó la atención, entonces empezó a leerse por tercera vez todos los libros que su madre le había comprado para el colegio.

A las seis de la mañana Rose dejó de ordenar por segunda vez su cuarto y empezó a prepararse, se ducho dos veces se peino hasta dejar sus rizos prácticamente lisos, y empezó a pensar que ponerse, finalmente cogió unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y se puso una diadema en el pelo.

Miró el reloj, eran las siete y media, ya era una buena hora para despertar a sus padres, así que se puso los zapatos y salió disparada hacia la habitación de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer suido, no quería despertarlos antes de tiempo, y empezó a saltar en la cama gritando:

- ¡Mamá, papá, ya es la hora de despertarse!

- Por Merlín Rose, deja de hacer eso se me va a revolver toda la comida en el estomago - Le dijo su padre.

- Pero que dices papá ya has tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer la digestión desde la cena - Contraatacó la niña.

Hermione miró a su marido con cara pensativa y después abrió los ojos en señal de que ya lo entendía todo, después puso cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ronal Bilius Weasley, ya te he dicho que no bajes a la cocina a mitad de noche a comer, luego te sienta mal! - Le regañó - Vamos hija, te are el desayuno, tu despierta a Hugo, Ron - Le ordeno a su marido.

Y así Rose Weasley tomó su último desayuno en casa hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

La familia Weasley - Granger se encontraba ya en la estación, era la primera vez que Rose y Hugo iban a cruzar el muro, y estaban muy nerviosos, por otro lado Ron y Hermione estaban muy contentos de volver a ese lugar, les traía muy buenos recuerdos.

- Mamá, ¿Cruzarás tu con migo? - Le pregunto Rose a su madre.

- Claro mi vida.

Y así cogidas de la mano madre e hija cruzaron el muro que durante los próximos años sería la puerta que conduciría a Rose hasta el tren que tanto le gustaría.

Ya dentro del andén 9 ¾ se encontraron con los Potter, que despedían a su hijo Albus.

- ¡Tía Ginny, tío Harry! - Gritó Rose.

- Hola cielo - Le dijo su tía mientras le daba un beso en el pelo - ¿Estas nerviosa?

- Claro que si Ginn - Le dijo Harry - Es hija de Herms - Continuó mientras saludaba a sus mejores amigos.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que subáis al tren - informó Hermione.

- Mamá, papá os voy a echar mucho de menos, incluso a ti Hugo - le dijo Rose a su hermano mientras le abrazaba.

- Yo a ti también Rose - Le devolvió el abrazo su hermano.

Mientras sus padres sonreían al ver la escena.

Rose subió al tren con su primo en busca de un vagón, pero se habían pasado tanto tiempo despidiéndose de sus padres que les habían quitado todos los vagones.

- Me parece Rose que nos vamos a quedar en el pasillo - Le dijo Albus a su prima.

- No seas así, mira ahí hay un vagón con solo una persona.

Al entrar se llevó la sorpresa más agradable de su vida, aquel niño del Callejón Diagón, estaba sentado en el sillón del vagón.

- Hola, me llamo Al…

- Si ya se quien eres, eres Albus Potter, el hijo de Harry Potter - Le dijo el niño.

- Pues, si - dijo un poco más cortado.

Rose se rió, en voz baja de Albus, haber si aprendía de una vez que no todo el mundo era tan alegre como él.

- Y, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? - Preguntó recuperando el buen humor.

- Scorpius - respondió el niño, pero parecía como asustado.

- ¿Scorpius qué? - insistió Al - a lo mejor mis padres y los tuyos se conocen.

Mi primo lleva pintado con rotulador mágico en la frente SOY UN COTILLA, pensó Rose.

- Malfoy - dijo en casi un susurro.

- ¡OH! - Fue lo único que pudo decir - bueno, no pasa nada- dijo recuperando la alegría.

- ¿Qué no pasa nada? - Preguntó Scorpius sorprendido

- Claro - intervino Rose - Yo soy Rose Weasley - Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Encantado - contestó el.

Y así entre risas, expectaciones, miradas y secretos pasó el primer viaje de Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy hacia Hogwarts como amigos.


End file.
